finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enuo (Final Fantasy V)
Enuo (エヌオー Enuō) is a non-player character in Final Fantasy V, and a Superboss in Final Fantasy V Advance. Story 1000 years before the start of the game, Enuo was an immortal wizard that traded his immortality for control over the Void, a great power of nothingness, to wreak havoc across the original world. After a difficult battle, Enuo was defeated by the power of the twelve Sealed Weapons. After the battle, the Crystals were split in two so that the world would be split in two. The Void was contained in the Interdimensional Rift between the two dimensions, so that no evil being could ever use the dark power again. According to SNES sourcebooks, Enuo's soul was sealed in a great tree in the Great Forest of Moore shortly after his destruction, but Final Fantasy V Advance shows that his essence lived on in the Sealed Temple. Battle Enuo is also a secret boss that can only be fought after the completion of the main game of the Game Boy Advance version (thus, while his spirit is destroyed, this is not true to the storyline); he is fought deep inside the Sealed Cave. Enuo has two separate forms, both of which differ in AI script and have 60,000 HP and 65,000 HP (separately, to wit, making his overall health 125,000 HP). His first form, much like Neo Shinryu, has two hidden targets, which, along with absorbing multi-hitting/target attacks such as !Rapid Fire or Meteor, rendering them nigh useless, can also perform attacks separately on their own, effectively allowing Enuo to psuedo-triplecast whatever spells he uses. These hands cannot be killed, and you can't target single target attacks at them anyway. This form is vulnerable to Slow and Stop.** Upon losing 60,000 HP, he'll switch to his second form, losing the hidden arms (use Flare Spellblade+Rapid Fire now) and Stop and Slow vulnerabilities. Enuo also gains inherent Protect and Shell (I've never checked whether these can be Dispelled like Omniscient's buffs, so if it works, take advantage of it). This is all accompanied with the text "The power of the Void is increasing!" The most noticeable of his new attacks is Dimension Zero - this will likely kill whoever hits, as it ignores defense and always hits. If the victim somehow managed to survive, the ever-annoying Sap status is added to them. **Though with his obscene Magic Evasion (120%), neither spell will hit, ever. Slow Cannon from the Cannoneer's !Combine ability works, as does Deep Freeze's bonus Stop effect if you hacked in the Necromancer class or !Dark Arts Lv2 for whatever reason, though neither will last very long due to his Heavy type. The second form, obviously, is not vulnerable to either status. Also note that Enuo can only be fought once. Attacks First Form *Protect *Regen *Poison *Osmose *Haste *Shell *Graviga *Slowga *Berserk *Pond's Chorus (Blue Magic that sets Toad) *Evil Eye *White Hole (sets Death and Petrify on a single target) *Grand Cross (sets a random negative status on everyone, from mere Darkness to Death or even single digit-HP) *Giga Flare (Mega Flare's upgrade) *Firaga *Blizzaga *Thundaga *Aeroga *Aqua Breath *Bio *Flare *Holy *Meteor *Drain Touch *Deep Freeze *Meltdown Second Form *Dimension Zero (obscenely powerful physical attack on one character, can be blocked by Golem) *Almagest (multi-target Holy-elemental spell, extremely powerful) *Maelstrom (victims' HP is set to single digits) *Delta Attack (deals a small amount of damage and sets Petrify) *Hurricane (same as Maelstrom, except it's single-target) *Danse Macabre (sets Zombie, and can hit dead party members) *Reaper's Sword (deals a small amount of damage and sets Death) *Lv3 Flare *Lv4 Graviga *Lv5 Death Enuo's second form will still use Flare, Holy, White Hole and Grand Cross randomly. Trivia * In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Exdeath's ultimate weapon is known as Enuo's Staff (エヌオーの杖 ). Category:Final Fantasy V Bosses Category:Villains Category:Superbosses